Caught in the Crowd
by ClaceandStelenaTMITVD
Summary: Simon is an antisocial nerd. Clary is the rich popular girl. She notices him alone and walks with him, out of pity. They get really close and it annoys her other friends. One day three guys come and beat up Simon for hanging out with Clary and stealing her from them. Will Clary help him or get caught in the crowd? Will Simon find love? Will Clary? Includes TID characters Clace OOC
1. Prologue

**Here's a new fanfic guys.  
**

**I got the idea from a song called Caught in the Crowd by Kate Miller-Heidke. When I was writing the car scene I was listening to 'Our song' by Taylor Swift, I just though it was a coincidence when she says. "I was riding shotgun, With my hair undone, In the front seat of his car." LOL**

**Anyway, hope you like it ;)**

**BTW I'm searching for this fanfic (unsuccessfully). It's about Clary and Jace being best friends and then one summer Clary spends time with Valentine and once she comes back to Jace she's totally different. If you know the title please put it on the reviews or PM me. Thanks 3**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

She was the most popular girl in school. She had luscious fiery red curls and the greenest eyes anyone will ever see. She was short and petite. She was beautiful, but she didn't acknowledge it. She was Clarissa Morgenstern.

She always had a group of people around her. The 'It' crowd. Her crowd consisted of Isabelle Lightwood, Maia Roberts, Kaelie Court, Aline Penhallow, Tessa Gray and Seelie Queen.

Her brother, Jonathan Morgenstern, had his own 'It' crowd too. That included Jace Wayland, Will Herondale, Sebastian Verlac, Jordan Kyle, Jem Carstairs and Alec Lightwood.

* * *

"Hey Clary, you want a ride to school?"

"No thanks, Isabelle. Jace is giving me a ride this morning." Clary replied through the phone. She walked into the kitchen. _Huh, empty._

"Well, he didn't tell me that."

"Jonathan's car broke down so Jace offered to give a lift. So sweet of him." Clary didn't mean to say the last part out loud. Now Isabelle would never let her live it down.

Just to make matters worse, Jonathan walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"Eeeeeehh!" The other girl squealed.

_Oh great. _Clary thought_. And Izzy's on speaker._

"You do have a crush on Jace!" Izzy shouted.

Jonathan's head snapped toward Clary. "What?" HE said in a scary calm tone.

"Nothing." Clary said quickly. She took her phone and scurried away. "God, Izzy! A little loud, much? My brother was there and you were on speaker!"

"Well, why the hell would you put me on speaker?"

"I wasn't expecting you to squeal!"

Clary could tell the other girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll see you at school with Lover Boy."

"Isabelle –" Clary started but Izzy already hung up.

"You ready? Jace is outside." Jonathan said, walking out of the kitchen and popping some gum into his mouth and handing Clary the packet.

"Yeah." She grabbed her Burberry shoulder bag and walked out the front door, followed by Jonathan. "Shotgun."

"Looking nice today, Small Stuff." He winked.

"Shut up, Wayland. I'm not that short."

"You're 5'3."

She playfully hit his shoulder. Jace just chuckled.

Jonathan climbed into the car. "Okay, stop with the flirting."

Jace huffed and Clary rolled her eyes.

"We weren't flirting!" They both said.

"Sure you weren't…" Jonathan said in an accusing tone.

Jace drove off.

* * *

"Alrighty, here we are." Jace said as he pulled into his parking space.

Jonathan, Jace and Sebastian all had their own spaces in the school parking lot. Jonathan's was currently empty, despite his car not being there no one would dare park in that space. Everyone knew to stay away from it, from all of them even if they were vacant.

"Thanks Jace." Clary smiled and got out of the car.

Jace smiled back.

"You can ask her out if you want." Jonathan said, stepping out of the car.

Jace just sat there for a moment, processing what his best friend just suggested. Then he ran out the car and dashed to Jonathan.

"W-What are you talking about?" He tried to maintain his cool but failed.

"I know you like my sister, Wayland. Don't attempt to deny it."

"Whaatt?"

"Let me explain. I know you like my sister. Maybe even more than like. I'm giving you my permission to ask her out on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You don't break her heart. If you do, I'll break your neck." Jonathan replied, sounding deadpan.

"Deal."

They joined up the rest of their group, which was with Clary's crowd.

Maia, from Clary's group was heavily making out with Jordan.

Jem was displaying affection towards Tessa. Will, masking the jealousy he feels towards his best friend.

Seelie flirting with Sebastian though he's just ignoring her.

Kaelie and Alec talking about random stuff.

Isabelle, who was Jace's Adoptive sister, talking to Clary and the redhead blushing furiously.

_Wonder what they're talking about…_ Jace thought.

"Hey Iz. Little Bit." Jace said to the pair.

"Jace. Hey." Isabelle beamed.

"Hi." Clary responded and blushed even more.

The bell finally rang.

"May I escort you to class, Miss Morgenstern?" Jace asked the redhead as he held out an arm.

"You May." Clary looped her arm around his.

Jace was still a sophomore since he was held back a year. Now he was in the same year as Clary.

Jace, very subtly, put his arm around Clary's shoulder. She looked at his hand and then at him with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Uh… Do I have to say what?"

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Do you think you make me uncomfortable?"

"Do you know it's rude to answer a question with a question?"

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because you are. Why are you?"

"Because it's fun."

"Really?"

She laughed.

They made their way towards the door to the staircase when some dorky hipster ran out of them and knocked right into Clary, making her fall to the ground.

Well, almost. Jace caught her just before she hit the floor.

When she was up straight, Jace shouted, "What the hell, Loser? You stupid nerd. What were you thinking?" He pushed the geek roughly, causing him to fall to the ground.

A crowd formed around them.

"I'm really sorry." The boy said, sounding scared.

"Sorry ain't gonna do anything, Rat-face." He yelled.

Jace was about to throw a punch when a small pair of hands stopped his fist.

"Jace. Stop. Don't make a scene out of nothing." Her beautiful angelic voice said.

Jonathan stepped up.

"Nothing to see here, move along."

Everyone scattered.

Isabelle, Sebastian and Aline stayed.

Izzy and Aline hurried over to Clary.

Sebastian went to Jace and Jonathan.

"You got lucky, Rat-Face. Now scurry off." Jace spat.

The brown haired boy stood up and ran to the staircase farther away.

"Are you okay?" Izzy and Aline asked Clary.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Clary reassured everyone.

"You're sure?" Jace, Jonathan and Sebastian said together.

"Positive. Though my elbow hurts."

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" Jace asked.

"You don't need to fawn over me." Clary said. She knew they all thought she was as fragile and as breakable as porcelain just because she was small but she wasn't that dainty.

"Next time that boy does _anything_ to you, I won't be so lenient." Jace said.

"Neither will I." Jonathan and Sebastian said.

"It's okay. Let's just go to class." Clary insisted. She inwardly sighed, _Overprotective boys._

Everyone agreed and all went to their classes.

Jace and Clary went to Religious Studies together.

When they walked in face's turned and everyone's eyes were on them.

One face stood out the most to Jace.

Rat-Boy.

* * *

**I'm so sorry Simon!**

**Forgive me!**

**Please review.**

**Love ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	2. Chapter 1: Peace or Start of a War?

**Here's Chapter 1! This will be a Clace fic.**

**Anyone know the title of that other fanfic?**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TMI. CASSANDRA CLARE DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Peace or Start of a War?  
**

"**Jace, Clary, you're** late." Mr. Whitelaw said.

"Sorry, we got held up." Clary said.

"There's a seating plan."

Jace groaned.

"Morgenstern, you sit here, by Mr. Lewis." Mr. Whitelaw said.

He pointed to the seat beside the brown haired boy from earlier. Clary sat down.

"Wayland, you sit next to her."

Jace went to sit beside Clary.

Their row was at the back.

"So, today we are going to watch a documentary on Judaism." Mr. Whitelaw said, setting up the file and video. "You may take notes since we are having an level assessed essay on this, however taking notes is optional."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you." The boy whispered to Clary.

Someone turned the lights off as the documentary started.

"It's okay. Really, I'm fine." She reassured him. "I'm Clary."

"I know. I'm Simon."

Clary smiled.

"What are you doing talking to this geek, Clare?" Jace whispered in a cold voice. Then he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. It was too dark for Mr. Whitelaw or anyone to see and scold them for it.

Clary wasn't gonna lie, she really liked Jace so she leaned into his chest as they watched the video on the life of Jews.

_I'll just try to catch up with Simon after class and talk to him. I should probably apologise on Jace's behalf too._ Clary mentally decided. _Good luck getting out of Jace's grip, overprotectiveness and his hawk-like sight. _Another voice in her head said.

They weren't able to finish the documentary so the teacher decided to watch it next lesson and the essay would be homework.

* * *

Clary managed to escape Jace as he got caught up with a few girls attempting to flirt with him.

She found Simon walking down the stairs.

"Hey," She said.

He was wearing a _why are you talking to me? I'm not cool enough to be spoken to by someone like you _expression. "Hi…?" Simon said slowly.

"I just wanted to apologise." Clary said bluntly.

"Apologise for what? You didn't do anything to me."

"On Jace's behalf. He didn't have to do what he did, he's just… impulsive. He doesn't think his actions through thoroughly. He just acts."

"He's very protective of you. They all are." Simon stated.

_As if I don't know that already._ "Tell me about it. They think I'm frail and fragile just because I'm small."

Simon said nothing.

"What's your first lesson?" Clary asked as she opened the door to get out of the staircase.

"History. Yours?"

"Geography." She said.

Simon turned his right. "This is my stop."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch."

"Uhh…"

Then Clary left, leaving a very confused Simon behind her.

"Hey," A voice said coming from her left.

Clary turned around. Sebastian. Jace was slightly behind him.

"Hey Sebastian."

"I saw you talking to the hipster geek."

Clary rolled her eyes. "His name is Simon."

"I don't care. Just stay away from him."

"Why?" She asked.

"You are way too high in the social ladder to even speak to the guy. Plus, Jace'll get pissed when he sees you hanging out with him."

"It'll be fine, Seb. Gosh what is with all of you this morning? So overprotective. I kinda wanna make friends with him. HE seems nice." They walked into class.

"Everyone, there is a new seating arrangement." Said Mr. Aldertree.

Clary sighed. _Again with the seating plans!_

"Everyone is to go in register order."

Clary had to sit in the middle row with Isabelle and Victoria Nightshade.

"So the Civil Rights Movement…" Mr. Aldertree droned on.

**-JACE-**

Jace sat beside one of his best friends, Sebastian, in history. Clary and Izzy were sitting directly in front of the two boys.

"Psst. Hey." Sebastian nudged Jace's elbow with his.

"What?"

Mr. Aldetree set up a DVD called _Roots_ which was about the slave trade.

"You should be worried about her." Sebastian whispered as he jerked his chin towards a certain redhead in front of Jace.

"What? Why?"

"She wants to make friends with a certain rat-face."

"What makes you say that?" Jace questioned quietly so he wouldn't get caught talking.

"Whilst we were on our way here she said she wanted to befriend that guy. And that she found that he was nice."

"What the hell?"

"I know right, that's what I was thinking."

Jace took a spare piece of paper from his notebook and wrote a note on it.

**Is it true you want to be friend with Rat-Face?**

Jace looked over at the teacher; he was too busy watching the film to catch them. He threw the crumpled up note over Clary's head so that it would land on her desk.

_Who's Rat-Face? _The note came back.

**Who do you think? The one who almost pushed you to the floor.**

_*Sigh* really Jace? *rolling my eyes* His name is Simon._

**I really don't care what his name is. Just answer the question.**

_You're being very rude today. Yes, it's true that I want to be friends with him._

**Why would you want that?!**

_Because he seems lonely. And nice._

**So you're gonna be his… what? Pity friend? Oh yeah coz everyone want a friend who's only there because they pity them.**

_I will not be his damn pity friend! I just have a feeling he'd make a good friend._

**You have Izzy, Maia and Tessa.**

_I know but I want to know what it's like to have a close boy friend._

**Oh? So what am I?**

_Is somebody jealous?_

Jace didn't reply. He was just extremely pissed. He probably just friend-zoned himself with Clary.

That Simon geek was just gonna swoop into their lives and take Clary away from them and turn her into one of his video game nerd friends.

Jace has to stop it before it happens.

He just needs to persuade people to come to his side.

* * *

**I don't know what high school sophomores do in RE and History so I just put in the things I'm doing in year 8, which is probably very far off. :/**

**Any way, I hope you guys liked it.**

**Stay tuned for a jealous Jace and Sebastian!**

**Please Review.**

**Love ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	3. Chapter 2: Give him a Chance

**Here's Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews! By the way, this story will mostly be about friendship, not so much romance like my other stories! The pairing is Clace but there will be some Climon moments. But Clary and Simon are just _friends_!  
**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, CASSIE CLARE DOES.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Give him a Chance**

**It was finally **lunch.

Clary and Isabelle walked out of the main building and out to the courtyard where Maia, Tessa and Aline were sitting down under their usual tree.

"Hey guys!" Tessa said.

Clary and Isabelle sat down.

Kaelie showed up, too, sitting beside Aline.

"How was history?" Aline asked.

"Jace seems kinda pissed at me." Clary asked.

"What?" Isabelle said.

"Why?" Maia asked.

"He was passing me notes, asking if I was going to do something and I said yes and then he got annoyed and I asked if he was jealous and he never replied."

Kaelie gasped. "You're not planning to have –"

"No! No! Kaelie Court. That's not at all what we were talking about." Clary exclaimed.

"Just had to make sure."

"What was it then?" Tessa questioned.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it; it's not even that important."

"Okay." Isabelle said, suspicion obvious in her tone.

Clary saw Simon emerge from the front door of the school. Alone. _Aww maybe I should say hi. _She thought. _Are you crazy? What if Jace sees you? Do you want him to become even more irritated? _That other annoying voice in her head said. _It wouldn't hurt to be nice._

"I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" Then, without waiting for a reply from any of her girls, Clary took her bag, stood up and walked away.

* * *

"So, how's it going with you and my sister?" Jonathan asked as he collected some school lunch.

"It's going fine." Jace said flatly.

"You're lying." Jonathan stated. "What happened?"

"Earlier, in history I found out that she wanted to befriend rat boy."

"The one who pushed her?"

"Yeah. Him."

They both took a seat at their table, where the rest of Jonathan's group was already sitting.

Jace had a perfect view of the courtyard and of the tree that Clary and her friends always had lunch under.

Right now, Clary was talking to them and they all looked equally surprised.

_What's she telling them?_

He saw her look behind her to her left and said something to the other girls. Probably a goodbye since she took her stuff and walked away.

_That's not something you see every day. Someone is usually with her. They never separate like this._

"Why do you sound so tense when you talk about him?" Jonathan asked. "Are you worried that if Clary hangs out with him that she'd fall for him and vice versa?"

"No. Clary is too smart to go out with a rat like that guy." Jace said, sounding sure –a little too sure.

"Uh huh." Jonathan, however, sounded hesitant.

"Hey Seb," Jace said to Sebastian.

He turned, "Yeah, what is it?"

"What do you think about that Simon dude?"

"Loser. Unworthy of our presence and time. Annoying. Loner. The list goes on."

Jace smirked. He knew Sebastian would be the easiest that would come over to his side and agree with him. "Do you think he's deserving of Clary?" Jace questioned.

"Not. At. All. She's way too good for him."

Jace turned back to Jonathan. "See? I'm not the only one who thinks so low of this rat."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I don't really care, as long as you don't break out deal."

* * *

"Hey," Clary finally caught up to Simon.

The brown haired boy looked around then finally looked back at Clary. "Me?" He pointed at himself, confused.

"Yes, you. You're pretty much the only person within hearing distance."

"Oh, right." He realized.

Clary smiled. "So, where are you having lunch?"

"I don't know."

"You could have lunch with me and my girls. We normally eat under a tree." Clary offered.

"Oh, no, no. It's alright. I don't want to intrude."

"You're not. I'm offering it's fine."

"Yeah, maybe with you. But they probably wouldn't like to eat with some loser, judging by the glares they're shooting right towards us." Simon said.

"What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself."

Clary turned around. Simon was right. They were all glaring at her and Simon except Izzy and Tessa.

"Oh, don't be silly, you're not a loser. Okay?"

"That's what Jace called me."

"So what? Jace is impulsive; I've already told you this. He doesn't think."

"Can I ask something?"

Clary nodded. "Sure."

"Why are you talking to me?" He paused. "Not that I don't like it or anything, it's just that you never noticed me before and now all of a sudden you're talking to me."

"I just felt bad." Clary said. "And just because I felt bad does _not_ make me want to be your pity friend." She said quickly, recalling her conversation with Jace earlier. "I just want to be your friend."

"But why? I don't get it." Simon asked, doubtfully.

"Don't get what?"

"Why you want to be my friend. You're rich and popular, I'm the opposite of you!"

"Simon. So I have to have a motive? I just want to be your friend. Give me a chance! I'm not as snobby and snooty as you think."

Simon glanced at Clary's glaring group and looked back at her. "Fine." He gave up.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around him.

He was taken aback at the gesture and hesitated before hugging back.

"Thank you." Clary said quietly to him.

She pulled back and held Simon's hand, as a friendly gesture. A few people in the courtyard were staring in amazement.

Most likely to be thinking why a popular girl like Clarissa Morgenstern was holding hands with a nobody.

Simon and Clary walked towards a emptier place and sat on a bench to have lunch there.

* * *

They were holding hands.

Rat-boy was holding _his_ Clary's hand.

"Can you believe that hipster nerd? He's holding hand with her!" Jace exclaimed.

"Dude, calm down. It's just a minor setback." Sebastian said.

"Minor? Yeah, I don't think so. If Clary hangs out with Rat-face more often he'll forget where he stands and he'll think that he's higher than he really is." Jace said.

Jonathan went to put his waste in the bin and his tray away. Jace took this chance to talk to Sebastian.

"If he moves in on her in anyway, are you willing to assist me in beating him up?" Jace asked, quietly so that the rest of the table wouldn't hear.

"A chance at beating up some loser. Of course. Clary's like a little sister to me. I don't want her hanging around with nobodies."

Jonathan came back. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Our pointless history project that was due in weeks ago and still haven't finished." Jace lied swiftly.

"Or started." Sebastian added.

"Well, alright then." Jonathan turned away to talk to Will who was sitting on the other side of him.

Maybe Jace could get Jordan on his team to beat up Rat-Face. He sure as hell knew that that nerd wouldn't take Clary away from them or him.

* * *

**Soo... How did you find it?**

**I am open for suggestions.**

**Please review.**

**Love ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Jealousy and Confession

**Here's Chapter 3 people!**

**Be prepared for some fluff!**

**Disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS TMI, NOT ME.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jealousy and Confession**

**It's been a **month.

Clary has been hanging out with Simon for a month.

Whenever Jace or her other friends would try to arrange something as simple as going to the cinema or the mall or to the park she'd turn them down and say that she already made plans with Simon.

They've known each other for a month and they're already best friends as if they've known each other for years!

"Unbelievable." Jace said.

He was sitting on a bench in the courtyard with Jonathan, Sebastian and Jordan. He saw Clary and Simon walking together. Laughing.

"What?" Jonathan asked. He didn't seem to mind that his sister was now best friends with a loser.

"Turn around." Jace said flatly.

Jonathan turned his head. He saw Clary and Simon.

"I don't get what the big deal is. They're both happy. Just leave them alone." Jonathan said.

"Of course I'll leave the girl I've liked for ages alone with a piece of trash like that." Jace said with sarcasm.

Jonathan sighed.

"Can you at least talk some sense into her?" Jace asked him.

"I'll try." Then Jon stood up and left.

Jace turned to Jordan and Sebastian.

"By the end of the week, if Clary isn't her old self again, we are gonna beat the crap of of Lewis."

Jordan and Sebastian nodded.

**-SIMON-**

She and Simon were walking home from the subway.

She'd been very distant with her other friends. They all seemed to try to get her away from Simon. Even Jace.

But Clary loved Simon's company. He was funny and kind. He loved to talk about Dungeons and Dragons which was some random computer game that has caught his attention. Now he's obsessed with it.

"Hey, don't you miss your old friends?" Simon asked.

"Kinda. Why?"

"It's just that you don't talk with them as much, you're always hanging out with me."

"I guess I am."

"They must miss you. Hang out with the tomorrow."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I have Matt, Eric and Kirk."

"Alright." They finally reached her house. "You know, I've just noticed you've never been in my house at all."

"Your point?" He asked, confused.

"Come on in." She said, walking towards the front door.

Simon glanced at the driveway. A silver Jaguar. Jonathan's car. _Great._

He looked at the pavement. A black Bugatti. Jace's car. _Absolutely dandy._

_Damn how do they afford those?_ He thought.

Simon looked back at Clary's house. He never really paid attention to the house, just the small redhead that was now his best friend.

She lived in a freaking mansion! It was all pure white. White columns all around the exterior, a low white fence connected between the columns, there were too wide windows on both sides of the front door and three windows above that and three above that. There were two small windows where the attic probably was.

"Simon, come on." Clary called out.

Simon hurried inside.

Clary shut the door behind him.

"Don't forget to take your shoes off. My mother hates it when there's mud on the floor." She said.

Simon obeyed. Clary opened up a small closet and put her shoes in; Simon did the same with his.

There were stairs on the left and right side of the foyer with a red couch beside both staircases. When he looked up there was a glass chandelier.

Clary took his hand and pulled him through an archway to the left.

That was when he realized there were other people downstairs.

Jace and Jonathan. They were both playing on the Xbox.

"I'm home." Clary said as she pulled him through the room.

Jace and Jonathan both looked up. Then did a double take.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Jace growled.

Clary stopped. "What?" She asked innocently.

"So now you're bringing random boys here." Jace said.

"This is my house, you know." Clary responded.

"Yes, but let me remind you. Rats don't belong here."

Clary rolled her eyes.

"Jace. Enough." Jonathan said.

"Just coz you're jealous, Jace." She said, pulling Simon with her again.

"Yes I am." Jace mumbled before continuing the game he was playing.

They arrived at the kitchen.

"Okay, what would you like to eat?" She asked.

"Anything, I don't mind."

She opened the fridge. "Want some… chocolate cheese cake?" Clary offered.

"Sure."

Then she took out a box that contained the delicious dessert.

Clary brought some plates and told Simon to get some spoons from the top drawer.

"Follow me." She said, going through another archway. There seemed to ba a lack of doors in this mansion.

Clary led him to what looked like a dining room.

"How come we didn't just eat in the kitchen? There was a table and some chairs there." Simon asked.

"Because Jace and Jon would probably just disturb us or steal the cheese cake, whereas here, we're farther away."

They began to eat.

**-JACE-**

"Why the hell does that guy have to be here?" Jace asked no one in particular.

"Clary invited him over. We can't kick him out."

"Technically, _you_ can."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I can, but I won't."

"I'm gonna get something to eat." Jace said, standing up.

"Don't make a mess." Jonathan called out.

Jace walked into the kitchen. The chocolate cheesecake was gone. Clary must have it.

He heard laughing from the dining room. Jace walked in.

"You have chocolate frosting all over your face Simon!" Clary said.

Simon wiped it off with a napkin.

"Hey, where's your bathroom?" Simon asked.

"Up the stairs first door on your right." Clary said.

Simon nodded and got up. When he glanced at the archway he froze.

Clary must have noticed since she looked where Simon was looking.

She just said. "Simon, go on."

Simon put his head down and walked away quickly.

"Jace."

"The one and only." He said, sitting down.

"What's up?" Clary asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to know something." Jace shrugged.

"Which is what?"

"Why have you been so distant with everyone? Including me and Izzy."

"I –I haven't."

"No lies."

"I honestly don't know." She said.

"Do you like him?"

"Simon? Yeah, as a friend. Nothing more."

"Really?"

She nodded.

Jace stood up and turned to leave.

"Jace, wait."

He slowly turned to face her again; nervous about what she was going to say.

"Why do you ask?"

"Is it not obvious enough for you Clarissa?"

She shook her head. "Is what?"

"I'm in love with you, okay? I've been in love with you for years, ever since Jonathan introduced you to me and that is a very long time, especially for me! And you've just been oblivious to it all!" He burst out.

Clary just stood there, staring at him.

Jace sighed and walked through the archway.

He suddenly felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"I love you too." She said in a small voice. "I've loved you during all this time."

Jace pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

Clary was shocked at first but instantly responded.

Their deep, passionate kiss was broken off by someone clearing their throat.

Jace turned around.

Rat-boy.

His eyes were wide. Very wide.

Then he whirled around and ran out of the house.

"Simon!" Clary called after him.

Jace was about to tell her not to go after him but she had already left.

He confessed his love to her and she runs away once someone else looks like their heart had been shattered.

What about his heart?

* * *

**How did you all find it?**

**Please review.**

**Can anyone think of some hot guy names? I need it for another story.  
**

**Any suggestions?**

**Love ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Rejection

**So, it's been a while.**

**Thank you for the reviews by the way! I really appreciate them!**

**Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN TMI.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rejection**

**Clary ran out **of the mansion, leaving behind a bewildered Jace and a confused Jonathan.

"Simon?" She called out.

The she looked down the road and saw him, still running.

"Simon!" She started to sprint towards him.

The look on his face when he walked in on Clary and Jace was a look of betrayal and sorrow, though Clary didn't understand what she did wrong and why his face displayed those particular feelings. Unless…

Clary saw him running towards Central Park. She picked up her pace, knowing she'd be able to catch up to him; she wasn't the top female athlete in school for nothing.

Clary looked around and saw Simon in a tree.

"Simon!" She called out again.

He didn't respond, just turned away.

Clary huffed and started climbing the tree. Once she got up to the branch where Simon was sitting she tried to talk to him again. "Come on, Si. Talk to me." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Why'd you run away?"

"Try to guess, Clary."

"Simon, you're a great guy and all but you're not exactly my type."

"What?" He turned to face her.

"You're not exactly the kind of guy I'd date. I think we're better off as friends."

"You think I'm in love with you?" He asked.

"Well, I did until you said that." She flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but it's not that."

"Then what is it?" She insisted.

"I thought we were friends. Maybe even best friends."

Now Clary was confused. "Of course we are."

"Well, then why would you be going around kissing the guy that bullies me all the time?!"

"I –I –" Clary stammered.

"Exactly. You don't actually care for me. You were just making me think you were my friend. That's what you popular people do. You lead the nobodies on and toy with them." Then Simon jumped off the tree branch and left, leaving Clary dumbfounded.

_What just happened?_

**-CLARY-**

Jace was giving Clary and Jon a ride to school since Jonathan's car stopped working. Again.

She decided against calling Simon to go to school with her because he was still annoyed and he'd probably just leave her.

"Cheers Jace." Jonathan said, getting out of the car.

Clary was about to get out when Jace stopped her.

"Clary, wait."

"Yeah?"

"Can you move to the front seat? I need to talk to you."

Clary got out of the back seat and move to the front. "What's up?"

"What's up? That's all you have to say? After yesterday?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I want an explanation."

"About?"

"I think you know what about, Clarissa."

He was absolutely serious now, Jace had never used Clary's full name before. Never. Clary also knew it was right to tell him what happened. It pretty much involved him, too.

"When I ran after Simon we talked." She glanced at him and his expression willed her to elaborate. "I assumed that he liked me, you know, since you thought so. When I confronted him, it turns out he didn't."

"Then why was he upset?"

"Because I was kissing someone who bullied him."

"I don't believe he could have been upset because of that."

"Isn't it right of him to have been upset because of that?

Jace was quiet.

Clary was about to get out again but Jace spoke up.

"You know I've loved you for a very long time. You never noticed. Your brother told me to give it some time but you were absolutely oblivious. Like you are with everything around you."

"What do you –"

"You don't notice the little things. "

"Like what?"

"Me liking you, Aline's preferences, Kaelie's crush on Sebastian, Isabelle taking an interest in your brother."

"What?!"

"Exactly. You're clueless about all those things and more." Then Jace got out of the car.

_Why is everyone walking out on me?_

She stepped out of the car and went into the building, looking for Isabelle.

**-Isabelle-**

Clary found Isabelle by her locker, luckily she was alone.

"You have some explaining to do." Clary said as she approached the dark haired tall girl.

"What? What did I do?"

"You like my brother!" It was a question but a statement.

"No I don't." She closed the door to her locker.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! You liar!" Clary said. They both started to walk towards class, which was history. With Jace. Great.

"I'm not lying."

"Uh huh." Clary said

"Okay! Fine, I do a little."

"I knew it!"

"Hush up." They both entered the classroom.

"So what's the deal between you and Jace?" Izzy asked, taking her seat.

"Nothing."

"Jace already said something. Spill the beans, sistah."

Clary huffed and rolled her eyes. "Jace and I kissed," Isabelle squealed and all eyes were on her.

"Ahem, continue."

"Simon walked into the room and saw everything. He ran out the door and I, sorta, followed him and…"

"Jace got jealous and heartbroken." Isabelle said as she realised why Jace was acting strange.

"I didn't mean to. Then I found Simon and talked to him. HE said he ran out because Jace bullied him and he felt betrayed."

"Well, maybe that's the problem."

"What is?"

"You have two guys that are the opposite of each other and hate each other in your life."

"I don't want to lose either of them."

"Well, you're gonna have to fix it before something happens." Isabelle said, knowing already what was going to happen if Clary didn't pick Jace.

A fight where Simon would lose and be publicly humiliated.

Jace and Jonathan walked in. Isabelle smiled at Jonathan and she saw Clary give a weak smile towards Jace. He gave her a cold look and sat in their assigned seats behind the two girls.

"Clary," Isabelle whispered so the boys behind them couldn't hear. "Do you like Jace? No lies or else."

Isabelle could tell Clary wanted to say 'Or else what?' but didn't.

"I do." She said instead.

* * *

**I know not much happened here but I promise more will happen in the next chapter .  
**

**I've asked this question many times, I know, but does anyone know any hot names for boys?**

**Does anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? I'm open to suggestions!**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	6. Chapter 5: Ignored

**Long time no see, so so sorry!**

**Hey! That rhymes!**

**Had house matches today... you guys probably don't know what that is.. Well, the sport was hockey. Francombe and Colston joint-won, Canynges (me) went second then Cartwright! Whoooo! Well done Louisa! ;) xxWho here likes hockey?  
**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ignored**

**It was Saturday. **Simon had been ignoring Clary the entire week in school. She took it as a sign that he never wanted to talk to her. He would always go the opposite way when he saw her making her way toward him, whenever she tried to talk to him Simon would rush to get away from her and avoid her, he'd even requested to be moved farther away from him in the classes where there were seating plans and he was near her.

She sighed, as she finished her book, _The Fault in Our Stars _by John Green. How depressing, it was and interesting book that was amazingly written but once she got to the end it destroyed her. _I'm probably exaggerating,_ she thought. She'd cried during chapter twenty-one and twenty-five. Clary had mascara-filled tear streaked face.

She got up and washed her face.

Clary decided she was going to walk around the city, maybe stop by Garroway Bookstore to get a less depressing book.

She stepped out of her mansion and began wandering around.

She entered Garroway Bookstore and saw Luke, a close family friend and pretty much her second father.

"Hey Luke," She said hugging him briefly.

"Heya Clary." He said. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any… less depressing books? Preferably by John Green."

"Will Grayson, Will Grayson I've heard is good." He said as he pulled out the red book.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said as he left.

Clary went to find the little hidden corner that had two bean bag chairs. Clary called it the Reading Corner.

She plopped down and began to read.

After about fifteen minutes, she heard someone drop onto the other bean bag. She thought it was some little kid but she was very wrong.

Clary heard the bean bag move closer to her.

"Hello Small Stuff." Said a familiar arrogant boy.

"Jace, how nice to hear your beautiful voice." She said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I know right."

He moved the bean bag so that it was right beside her.

"How that dork that you call a friend doing? You haven't really been hanging out with him this week."

"He hates me… I think. He's pretty much broken up with me."

"Well, you needn't say that like you guys were dating."

Clary rolled her eyes.

"I know you like me, Clary."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Then he leaned in and kissed her. Slowly and gently as not to rush her. She kissed back. It was an innocent and sweet kiss, not a slobbery, rough kiss.

He finally pulled away.

"And I'd like you to know that I also like you."

She smiled and slightly blushed.

"Isabelle told me that you confessed your undying love for me to her." He smirked.

"Ugh, shut up."

"So…"

"So…" She said back.

"Would you be my girlfriend? I'm sorry, you know me well enough to understand that I don't make commitments like this and I've never had a serious girlfriend before."

"Well… I guess if I _need_ to…" She teased.

He rolled him eyes and kissed her briefly on the lips. Then he stood up and held his arms out to her.

"We should get some lunch. You up for Taki's?"

"Of course." She put her new book in her bag and took his hands. He pulled her up effortlessly.

**-SIMON-**

Simon was sitting in his room, playing World of Warcraft. One of his favourite games.

He decided he was hungry so he went downstairs to the kitchen.

The fridge was pretty much empty. _Great_.

He found his car keys and entered his car.

_There's always Taki's._ He thought.

He walked into the best restaurant in New York and saw something he definitely wasn't expecting and _really_ didn't want to see.

Jace and Clary were kissing. No not kissing, they were having a full on make out session! In public! Clary didn't seem to be that kind of girl.

Sebastian and Aline, who were cousins, were just chatting Jordan and Maia were there too, joining Sebastian and Aline's conversation.

Jonathan and Isabelle were also there. Jonathan didn't seem to mind that his best friend was sucking his sister's face. Weird. _I thought he was the overprotective kind. _He seemed too caught up in his conversation with Isabelle.

Simon passed their table to go and order some take-out. There was no way he was going to eat-in.

As he passed, he didn't miss the glares that Sebastian and Jordan were giving him.

Jace and Clary stopped kissing. _Thank God._ And Jace was glaring at him too.

Simon gulped and stood in the queue. He was perfectly aware of the three pairs of eyes staring into his back. He felt uncomfortable.

"So, guys. Who knows what they're going to wear for prom?" It sounded like Isabelle.

"Not too sure yet." Clary said.

"Maybe we should all go shopping one day!" Isabelle suggested.

"Isabelle," Clary started. "Prom is in May."

"Your point?"

"It's only the beginning of April, Iz." Said Maia.

"Well, it's better to be prepared."

Simon was finally next to order.

"How can I help you?" Said the waitress.

"Can I have a Cheese burger with fries and some Sprite?"

He waited a few minutes until his order came and paid.

"Is that Simon?" He heard Isabelle ask as he began to walk towards the exit.

"It is!" Maia said.

"Simon!" Clary called out.

But Simon was already out the door and ran towards his house.

* * *

**It's a filler, I know. Sorry...  
**

**Any suggestions about prom outfits?**

**Or what happens in prom?**

**Let me know!  
**

**Time to do some math homework - yay.**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	7. Chapter 6: Shopping

**Here we go peoplez.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry about the wait and the fact my chapters have been fillers, but hey, stories need a build up...**

**Disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Shopping**

"**What was that **about?" Jace asked.

"I think he was afraid." Maia said.

"Afraid of what?" Clary questioned.

"Jace." Izzy replied. "And Sebastian. And Jordan."

Clary gave her a confused look.

"That's just a suggestion." Isabelle shrugged.

"Let's just drop the subject." Clary said.

"Why don't we go prom dress shopping?" Maia said.

"Maia–" Clary started.

"That's a great idea!" Isabelle yelled, standing up and pulling Clary up with her.

"No please." Clary said half-heartedly.

Isabelle just ignored her. "Jonathan, please get out of the booth."

Jonathan did as he was asked.

Isabelle dragged Clary out of the booth with her.

Maia and Aline also stood up, kissing Jordan goodbye.

Isabelle pulled Clary with her. Clary mouthed _help me!_ to the others who were chuckling at what was happening before them.

"Just bring my sister back in one piece." Jonathan called out.

Then all four girls were gone.

"I hate you." Clary said grumpily.

"No you don't. I'm a very likeable person. Everyone likes me." Isabelle stated.

"Yeah. Everyone but me." Clary responded flatly.

"Oh come on. We all know how this goes. Clary says she doesn't want to go and act like she hates it, then she actually ends up enjoying it."

Clary rolled her eyes as the others agreed.

They walked to the mall which wasn't so far and Clary waited for the torture of trying on hundreds of dresses to come.

**-JACE-**

Isabelle, Aline and Maia left whilst dragging Clary, his girlfriend, along with them.

_Girlfriend,_ Jace thought, _Clarissa Adele Morgenstern is my girlfriend. Never thought I'd see the day._

Jace had been in love with her forever.

Now he finally had her.

Hopefully Lewis wouldn't get in the middle of it.

Clearly, Clary was still affected by him, felt sorry for him. _She probably really cares for him._

Simon Lewis. Such a mundane name.

The mundane just pissed him off.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Jonathan said, standing up and leaving.

"What are you thinking about, dude?" Jordan asked, noticing Jace's clenched fists.

"The mundane that probably has Clary's attention."

"Mundane?" Sebastian asked.

"Simon Lewis." Jace clarified.

"Well, we can always beat him to a pulp if he bothers us so much." Jordan offered.

"It should probably be after prom." Sebastian suggested.

"Why?" Jace asked.

"Do you want Clary to be pissed at you for beating him up? She wouldn't go to prom with you then." Sebastian said.

"Good point."

Jonathan came back and their conversation died down.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked as he took his seat.

"Who we're taking to prom." Jordan lied, smoothly.

"Who are you taking?" Jon asked.

"I'm obviously taking Clary."

"I'm asking Seelie." Sebastian said.

"I'm going with Maia."

"What about you, Jon?" Jace asked.

"I'll probably ask Isabelle."

"So you do like her!" Jordan exclaimed.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Do you know who the others will be taking?"

"Will and Jem are probably competing for Tessa. My money's on Will." Jordan said.

"Mine's on Jem." Sebastian said.

"How much money are we talking about?"

"How about five dollars?" Sebastian asked.

"Done."

"I think Alec is going with Kaelie. That's what Aline said." Sebastian said.

"We should go before we get kicked out for staying here for way too long." Jace said.

The others agreed.

**-CLARY-**

They had been to five stores already. Nothing. None of them had bought anything and it had been an hour and a half already.

_When will this torture end?_

Boredom was killing her.

They were all walking out of the store that they were in.

"Let's go to Nordstrom." Isabelle said.

"Can this be the last store we go to?" Clary asked.

Isabelle sighed. "Fine."

They walked into the store.

"I think a green dress would suit you the best, Clary." Aline said as she pulled out a dress from the rack.

"Oh yeah! Totally. It would bring out your eyes." Agreed Isabelle.

Isabelle inspected the dress that Aline put forward.

It was an emerald green chiffon gown with one shoulder. The sleeve was embellished with semi-precious gems.

"It's beautiful." Clary said. "How much?"

"Three hundred dollars." Isabelle answered. "Totally affordable."

"Okay, so one dress down, three to go." Maia said.

"I think a yellow gown would look great on you, Maia." Clary said.

"Here's one!" Isabelle said.

She showed them a yellow strapless floor-length gown. It had a cut out in the shape of a circle with sequins around it.

""It would totally suit you!" Aline said.

"Look at this!" Isabelle called out.

"Where is she?" Maia asked.

"I'm over here!"

The three girls followed her voice.

Izzy held out a red gown for in front of her body. "It's perfect for me!"

The dress was ruby red and strapless with semi-precious gems sewn in a triangle with strip of the dress attached to it.

"Izzy, it's gorgeous!" Clary said.

"Now we just need something for Aline."

"How about this?" Clary suggested.

She pulled out a blue dress with a bejeweled one-shoulder. It was a sheer Jersey gown, floor-length like the others.

"That's great! We should try them on!" Maia said.

They all went to the fitting rooms.

Each of them stepped out of their fitting room and twirled.

"Ladies, we look fabulous." Maia commented.

"Think of how the boys will react!" Isabelle said.

They all laughed.

"Excuse me," Said a sales assistant.

"Yes?" Isabelle and Aline said together.

"These clothes are for buying, not trying on and giggling about it and wishing you teens could afford such things."

Their jaws dropped.

"Now could you please change out of these expensive gowns and return them to the racks." Said the sales lady. Then she muttered "Teenagers."

The rude woman turned around and began to walk away.

"Excuse me!" Isabelle yelled.

The sales lady turned around. "Yes?"

"Clearly, you don't recognize who we are. Well, how would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You say to us that _we_ can't afford these dresses? Well what about you? I don't think you can. You clearly have no idea who we are, you obviously can't afford a T.V or have you been living under a rock all your life?"

"How dare you talk to me that way! Have your parents ever told you to respect your elders?"

"I respect who respects me and my friends, and right now you're not gonna gain any respect from any of us."

"I will call security."

"Hold up, lady." Clary said. "You've been rude to us. I think we should be able to buy our gowns if we want them."

"Buy them? Little girl, how much have you got in that wallet of yours? 40 dollars? Ooh, if you're lucky 50? I don't think so. You wouldn't be able to afford that dress. Three hundred dollars? Yeah right."

"Since we were talking about parents, you've probably heard of mine."

"Sure I have."

"Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern. The owners of the biggest financial business here in New York? You're probably with Morgenstern banking?" Clary smirked.

The woman gulped. "You have no proof." She replied nervously.

Clary pulled out her debit card. On it read 'C. MORGENSTERN'. Then she took out her phone and showed a picture of her with her dad then with her mom. "Enough proof?"

The woman gulped.

"You probably shouldn't have been so rude."

"I'm very sorry–"

"We'd like to speak to your manager." Maia said.

"Oh, no. That's not necessary–"

"We want your manager here. Right. Now." Aline demanded.

"I'm really sorry "

"A sales assistant is supposed to help out. You obviously can't do that." Isabelle interrupted.

"Please–"

"I'll get us someone who can help us." Clary walked out of the changing rooms in search of someone who isn't useless.

She heard wolf whistles as she looked for someone. Clary turned to the small group of boys and winked. There were three girls with the boys and they all shot Clary a glare and smacked the boys around the head.

"Excuse me," Clary said to another sales assistant.

"Yes? How may I help?"

"Can I please speak to your manager?"

"Of course. Let me just get her."

She came back with another woman, probably in her late 20s, in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse.

"I'd like to make a complaint. Please follow me." Then Clary walked the manager back to the fitting rooms.

"This woman has been extremely rude to all four of us and she threatened to kick us out when we were just trying on these dresses!"

"Is this true, Margaret?" Asked the manager.

"Well, yes…" Margaret mumbled.

"We will talk about this later. Ladies, would you like to change out of those and pay?"

They nodded and returned to their fitting rooms.

"You're fired. You were disrespectful to Valentine Morgenstern's and Robert Lightwood's daughter."

"I didn't know it was them!"

"What, have you been living under a rock? Leave. Now."

Margaret left, sulking.

The girls came out, gowns at hand.

They all paid for their own dresses.

Clary's was $300.

Maia's was $130.

Isabelle's cost $150.

Aline's cost $150.

The girls left with their beautiful dresses.

Clary and Isabelle tried to get someone to pick them up after realizing that none of them had a ride home.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Any suggestions?**

**Who's watched Divergent? *Fangirling***

**Does anyone know of any completed stories that are about Clary and Jace being best friends?**

**Please read my other stories ;)**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	8. Chapter 7: Prom Night

**I've put the outfits on my profile. I really hope they work... *nervous laugh* ha ha it would be awkward if it did...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS TMI.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Prom Night**

**Isabelle, Clary and **Maia were at Clary's house, getting ready for prom.

"I hope it turns out really well." Maia said.

"Yeah, the prom committee should have put in 110% in it." Isabelle said.

"You technically can't put 110% in anything, Iz." Clary said.

"Whatever. You're the brains and I'm beauty."

When are they going to arrive?" Maia said.

"Well, my date is already here." Isabelle said. "Are we meeting there or going together?"

"Let's just go together."

Clary's phones started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Jace said. "Me and Jordan are outside your house."

"Jordan and I." Clary corrected.

"Me and Jordan. Jordan and I… Same difference, babe."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Alright. We're on our way."

She hung up.

"They're here?" Maia asked.

"Yeah. Really early for once." Clary responded.

"Shoes!" Isabelle exclaimed.

She rushed over to the shoe boxes she brought over earlier on that day.

Isabelle had ivory Betsey Johnson high heels which were seven inches with scattered crystals.

Maia wore six inch nude coloured heels with gold ankle straps.

Clary wore five and a half inch Louis Vuitton black heels with red soles.

The hurried down the stairs.

Jonathan was sitting on a sofa in the foyer beside one of the staircases.

"Finally!" He said.

Isabelle walked towards him.

"Hey," She said leaning forward to kiss him. Isabelle was tall but Jonathan was far taller so the heels made them the same height.

Clary walked over to the front door and opened it.

Jace was standing there with a white corsage.

"Aww, you actually remembered!" Clary said, touched.

"Of course I did. You look beautiful." He said as he put the corsage on.

Clary smiled. "Thank you. You look ravishing." Then she leaned up to kiss him. She was a lot taller now so Jace didn't have to duck down to meet her lips. The kiss was only supposed to be brief but Jace deepened it and put his hands on Clary's waist, in turn she placed her hands on his neck.

Someone cleared their throat causing them to break their kiss.

"You may be her boyfriend but I'm still her overprotective her brother." Jonathan said.

They all stepped outside.

"Hey Maia." Jordan said.

"Hello Jordan." She said in a seductive voice.

He put on a yellow corsage on her and she kissed his cheek.

Clary noticed that Jonathan had given Isabelle a red and white corsage.

Clary smiled inwardly; seeing that her brother actually paid attention to her while she was telling him what colour corsage he should get Izzy.

"Let's go." Jace said.

Jace and Clary went into Jace's black Bugatti.

Jonathan and Isabelle climbed into his silver Jaguar.

Jordan and Maia entered his white Bentley continental.

"You good?" Jace asked.

Clary buckled up. "I'm good."

Then he drove off.

* * *

The Prom Committee really outdid themselves, of course the fact that Isabelle and Clary provided the money and ideas really helped. The other students just put it together according to Clary and Isabelle's plan.

The theme was starry night. It seemed really cliché but it looked stunning.

There was and arch of light blue and silver balloons in the shape of a star at the entrance. Inside, huge stars and louds hung from the ceiling with a huge moon at the stage where prom king and queen were to be crowned.

It was dark but most decorations were either glowing or were lights. There were silver and white streamers pretty much everywhere.

"This looks amazing." Jace said.

"Clary!" Rochelle, a member from the Prom Committee, said excitedly. "How does it look?"

"It's perfect!"

"Thanks for all that money and your contribution, this would have never happened if it weren't for you!"

"It's fine. It was nothing." She said dismissively.

"Thanks again!" Then Rochelle returned to her date.

"Money and contribution?" Jace asked.

"Yeah. Izzy and I gave some money to the school so that they could afford all of this. The school's budget was sixty dollars and we thought that that wasn't enough. No one could chip in any money but us so we gave the school some money to buy everything else."

"What did you spend the sixty dollars on?"

"Just food."

"Seriously?! What did you guys buy a whole buffet?"

"It wasn't actually enough so we added more money."

"How much was everything?"

Clary listed everything in her head. _The Band was $100, elaborate decorations and interior designer was $200, the photographer was a friend of mine so that was only $50, catering was $80. So that would be… _

"Four hundred and thirty dollars. Take away the sixty that the school gave us… three seventy."

"Why didn't you just use the money from the tickets?"

"We gave that to charity. So Izzy and I paid one eighty-five."

"You are way too kind."

"I'm just generous." She said, kissing his cheek.

"And sweet." They walked over to a table.

Soon they were accompanied by Sebastian and Seelie, Jonathan and Izzy, Jordan and Maia, Alec and Kaelie and Tessa and Jem. Will decided to go on a different table; his date was Jessamine Lovelace, a sweet girl you should never get on the bad side of.

They were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Clary had her chair closer to Jace's and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was leaning into his chest as the others talked about everything and nothing.

Then Eric approached their table.

Jordan, Jace and Sebastian instantly glared at the outcast.

He went over to Clary and whispered into her ear so that only she could hear, "Simon is waiting for your outside. He told me to tell you that he wants to talk."

She gave him a confused but concerned look.

Then he walked away to Sheila Barbarino. Clary didn't like her much. She was always too flirty with people and wore strange clothes so whenever she bent over you could see her thong underwear. _Gross. _

_What could Simon want to talk about? He's been avoiding me lately…_ She thought.

"What was that about?" Maia asked from across the table.

"Oh, no big deal. Excuse me for a sec." The she gave Jace a peck on his lips and stood up.

"Clary…?" Tessa said.

Clary just gave her a reassuring look. It didn't put anyone at ease.

* * *

**BTW... Does anyone know the name of the story where Jace is really dark and he's kind of like an inubus. I think that's what it's called... When he feeds on mundanes/ use them as prey. I know it's not a lot to go on but... Does it sound familiar to anyone?  
I think I saw it on someone's favourites who reviewed last time...  
**

**I know I'm really irresponsible when it comes to titles of fanfics...**

**I have the urge to reread TID and TMI... But I have to finish Insugent! Only 100 pages to go!**

**Which did you prefer? TID or TMI?**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	9. Chapter 8: Forced to Leave

**Thank you for being patient!**

**I've changed it so it doesn't seem too OTT some people who have read the one I published a while ago will know what I'm talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Forced to leave**

**Clary walked through **the double doors and looked around. She saw a dark figure to the left of her so she walked toward her right.

"Simon?" She called out.

No one else was around. She kept walking until she got to the end of the wall. She stopped, only to be yanked to the side and into someone's chest.

Clary let out a yelp.

"Shh." Said a voice.

"What?" Clary looked up. "Simon?"

"Hey."

"Why are you out here? Where's your date?"

"I don't have one." He replied nonchalantly.

"Okay… Why don't you go inside?"

"Do you really think that I want to go inside a building where there are three guys who probably want to rip my head off?" He said, suddenly sounding bitter.

"What?"

"Jace. Sebastian. Jordan. The three musketeers. The ones who want to kick my ass."

"No they don't."

"Really? Have you not seen the dirty looks and glares that they give to me whenever they see me. They'd probably beat me up if you weren't with them all the time."

"Simon!" She said, annoyed. "They're not going to hurt you!"

"You know, Clary." He paused. "Sometimes I think that you're just too blind to see things that are happening around you." He spat.

"Are you serious? You're being an asshat to me when I've been _so_ nice to you? What are you drunk or… or stoned?"

"I'm perfectly sober actually."

"Well then, what's wrong with you?" She yelled.

"Like I said. You're blind." She threw him a confused look. "I'm in love with you and yet you go with _him_ to prom. You kiss _him_. You give _him_ a chance! What about _me_?"

"What about you? You're my friend. Or should I say you _were_ my friend? You're supposed to be happy that I'm happy!" Clary started to walk away but Simon grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. The rough bricks grazed her back making her her suck in her breath.

"I'm about to do something totally crazy that could potentially get me killed… Or seriously injured."

"And what's that?"

Then Simon leaned in and kissed her.

Clary didn't kiss back. She started punching his chest and tried to scream.

"Simon! Get off me!"

"Hey!" Said a familiar masculine voice.

Then someone began to walk over to them.

He had golden blond hair, gold eyes and a lean but muscular body. Jace.

"Jace " Clary began.

"Get away from her" He spat at Simon.

Clary had tears spilling on her cheeks. Simon let her go and she ran to Jace.

He wrapped an arm around her.

"You better watch your back, Lewis." Then he turned around.

* * *

Clary and Jace both walked back into the hall where the prom was being held.

Clary had mascara smeared on her cheeks from crying from the shock with Simon and forcibly kissing her.

Jace had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and hugged her tight.

"How are you doing?" He whispered into her ear.

"Alright… I think." She said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure."

They finally reached their table and sat down. Everyone else was either dancing or getting some punch.

"What did he say to you?" Jace asked.

"He told me he was in love with me then he unexpectedly kissed me."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Jace " Clary sighed. _He's not actually going to hurt him…_

"Hey Clary,"

She looked up and saw Tessa with Jem.

"Hey."

Tessa sat down and asked, "What's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"Simon." Jace said simply.

"Okay, let's go to the toilets and get you cleaned up. We'll talk about it there."

Clary nodded and they stood up and went to the direction of the restrooms.

"So…" Tessa started."

Then Clary explained the whole thing to her. "And he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. You know about what happened to me when I was fourteen so that brings back awful memories."

One day when Clary was fourteen she was walking home, alone, late at night. Two guys suddenly appeared. One behind and one in front of her. They were both dunk and started to drag her into a silver van. Thankfully, Jace, Jordan and Sebastian somehow showed up and beat the two drunks to a pulp. They called 911 after. Ever since that night her three friends always made sure she was safe and with someone. Only their little group knew about what happened that night.

"Aww hun!" Tessa took a paper towel and dampened it. "Here, clean up that make up."

Clary took the wet paper towel and wiped her cheeks with it. Tessa handed her some mascara and Clary applied it.

"There see, all better. Do you want to go home?"

"No, this is the night I was supposed to be happy on. I'm not gonna let anything ruin it."

"Good point. Who knows, you'll probably be prom queen!"

Clary smiled. "Yeah, probably."

They both left the restrooms.

"Clary!" Isabelle whisper-yelled.

Everybody was crowded in the centre.

"They're about to announce prom king and queen!" Izzy said.

"Okay, so the prom king is… Jace Wayland!" The principal announced.

Everyone started to applaud and Jace walked up to the stage.

"Jeez guys," Jace said. "Thank you so much for voting for. I love you guys!" He put the crown on.

"And then the prom queen is… No surprise. Clarissa Morgenstern!"

Clary's friends all smiled at her and she walked up to the stage.

"Wow. Thanks so much for choosing me to be prom queen!"

"We love you Clary!" She could tell it was Sebastian that shouted that out.

"Thanks again everyone!" Then she blew a kiss to everyone and put the tiara on.

Then a slow song came on and everyone started to dance with their dates.

"I'm fine. Before you ask. I'm fine."

"I was gonna say that you look like a princess. With that tiara and dress. You look gorgeous."

"I Thank you." Clary said.

"No problem." He winked at her.

And everything was perfect for once, despite what had happened earlier.

"I love you." Clary whispered.

Jace smiled. "I love you too."

Then he leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was sweet and passionate.

* * *

**A bit of fluff at the end for you guys ;)  
**

**And I know that I said that Simon doesn't feel anything more than friendship and that is true, you'll understand in the next chapter!**

**Please read my other stories:**

**Different Lives**

**Lost, Forgotten, Found**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	10. Chapter 9: Broken, Bruised, Be Gone

**Sorry for the wait guys!**

**Been so busy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI OR THE SONG CAUGHT IN THE CROWD.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Broken, Bruised, Be gone**

"**Yo! Hurry up, **Clary!" Jonathan said as he knocked on her door.

"Alright, Jon!" She said as she put her white Converse shoes on.

Clary was wearing a white V-neck and a dark blue skirt.

She opened the door.

"Kay. Ready."

They walked outside and saw Jace leaning on Jonathan's Jaguar.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked Jace as Jonathan locked up the door. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Well, I'm hitching a ride with you." He kissed her forehead.

"Um.. What's wrong with your car?"

"I just wanted to have a ride with you guys."

Jonathan unlocked the car. Jace and Clary climbed into the back seat.

Jonathan sighed and went into the driver's seat and drove towards school.

When Jonathan glanced at the rearview mirror he saw Clary and Jace making out…

"Alright, guys." They broke apart. "Cut it out."

"You're no fun." Clary moaned.

"Well, what brother wants to see his sister kissing his best friend in his car?"

Clary rolled her eyes.

Jon parked into his parking spot.

Clary and Jace got out without waiting for Jonathan and entered the school.

* * *

It was the end of the day. Clary was leaving through the back entrance since she went to the gym and found out she didn't have cheer practice today and the back entrance was closest.

She suddenly heard a bunch of people talking. No cheering.

"Yeah pound him to a pulp Jace!" Someone shouted.

Clary stopped walking. _Jace? Pound to a pulp? He's in a fight?!_

She turned to corner and saw a small crowd. There was a small familiar backpack that looked like it had been thrown on the ground next to the small crowd. She realised who the bag belonged to. Simon's.

No one's seen her yet and she planned on keeping it that way. They were all too busy watching the fight anyways.

Clary saw three familiar head. Very familiar. Jordan's. Sebastian's. And Jace's.

_Three against one._

She couldn't do anything to stop it now…

Suddenly, she heard someone call out her name.

It felt like everything stopped. The shouting and cheering came to a halt. The sound of punches and kicks could no longer be heard. Everyone there was looking at her. The only thing Clary could here was her breathing. She felt as if everyone there was judging her.

Jace had a look in his eyes. She didn't know what though since he was an expert on concealing his emotions. Sebastian and Jordan, however, weren't so good at it. They had a guilty look in their eyes. It was barely there, but there nonetheless.

Clary looked down and saw Simon bloody and bruised.

He hurt her. Now her friends were hurting him. _Is that right?_ She thought to herself.

Jace took a step towards her but she just turned around and walked away.

* * *

Clary arrived at her house.

"Hey," Jonathan said as he heard her close the front door.

"Hi," She said then ran upstairs to her room.

Jonathan, sensing that there was something wrong, followed her. She closed the door just before he could walk into her room.

Clary started to sob quietly.

Jon knocked gently on her door repeatedly.

"Clary? Come on. What's wrong?" He said, sounding like the concerned brother he was.

He kept knocking but she refused to open the door.

He finally gave up knocking and opened her door himself.

"Come on, Clare."

He sat beside her on her bed and wrapped an arm as=round her and pulled her in. She started to shake due to her sobbing.

"Ssshhh. Tell me what happened."

"Jace, Jordan and Seb were beating up Simon. He called my name and I just…" Clary trailed off.

"Just what?"

"I turned around and just walked away. I didn't do anything. I'm a horrible person!"

"Hey, you're not horrible. Ok? I'll talk to Jace and the others and we'll try and resolve this. Alright?"

Clary nodded.

"Good. Now get some rest, Clary-Berry."

She smiled at her childhood nickname. No one but Jonathan called her that now.

* * *

The next morning, she was waiting in the courtyard, under a tree, drawing. Clary was waiting for Simon.

She waited for twenty minutes, until the bell rang. He was a no show.

She had Religious Education third period. She kept waiting for Simon to walk through the doors and sit in his place next to her.

But he never did.

Clary was still angry at Jace so she avoided talking to him, only interacting with him if she needed to.

The day went on slowly. She kept waiting for Simon to appear in the classes she had with him but he never showed up.

_Maybe he ditched. _A voice in her head said.

_He's not like that… _She thought.

_Ask Eric. _The voice suggested.

_Why am I talking to myself?_ She thought.

Once the bell for lunch rang she left the classroom in search for Eric or Matt or Kirk.

She walked around until she saw Eric's familiar blonde hair and Matt's chestnut brown curls.

"Matt! Eric!" She yelled.

They both immediately turned around, alert.

She jogged up to them.

"Clary… Hey." Eric said, he sounded afraid.

"Where's Simon? Is he sick?" She asked.

"Well, if I was beat up like that, I wouldn't really want to go to school with a banged up face." Matt said.

Eric elbowed him in the stomach, causing Matt to grunt.

Clary felt guilty that she didn't do anything.

_Banged up face. _That voice in her head said. _And it's your fault. You didn't do anything. You just stood there._

"So is he–"

"Ditching?" Eric finished off. "No. He's not ditching or ill or missing."

"Then where is he? Are you stalling?"

"He's gone Clary."

She stayed quiet for a long while.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I mean he left. Him and his family left the state."

"Where did he go?" She asked quietly.

"As far away from you as he could." Matt replied.

Then they turned and walked away from her.

Just like what she did to Simon yesterday…

* * *

**Okaii so I've seen a lot of people doing this and I just wanted to see if it was effective...  
**

**If I get a minimum of 5 reviews then I will update ASAP!**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	11. Chapter 10: Heartfelt Forgiveness

**Thanks for all the reviews last time!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI OR CAUGHT IN THE CROWD.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Heartfelt Forgiveness**

**Jonathan talked to **Jace a week ago. He told Jon that he only beat up Simon because he hurt Clary and that he hoped she understood that he was only doing it for her.

Clary was walking up the stairs to her art class when she heard someone shouting her name. She ignored it since she knew who it was immediately.

"Clarissa!" He said.

She reluctantly stopped and turned around.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Ok? I was doing it for you. I know what he did to you and he made you cry–"

"You practically chased him out of town. Out of New York!" Damn, it's hard to be furious with someone you've loved since forever.

"I know and I didn't mean to do that. It was just to teach him a lesson!"

"Why did you care so much anyways?" She asked.

"Because he hurt you. And I… I love you so much." He admitted quietly.

Clary had no idea what to say. Jace had told her he loved her before but this time, he sounded so desperate to prove to her that he really did lover that much.

"Do you really?" She asked. She knew now that he did, she just had to hear him say it again.

"Yes. Yes I do love you, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

Then he walked up to the stair that she was standing on and kissed her. Long and passionately.

"I love you too." She mumbled into the soft kiss.

She felt him smile against her lips.

Suddenly, Clary heard a door open and then a loud, demanding voice.

"Oy! You too! Get to Class!"

They both looked up and saw Mr. Taylor by the door to the second floor.

They stood there frozen for a moment.

"NOW!" Mr. Taylor shouted.

Clary and Jace both flinched from his scary, loud tone and hurried up the stairs to the fourth floor, where their art class was.

* * *

Clary was sitting under a tree, waiting for her friends to come out of their classes.

"So I heard you and Jace made up. And made out in the staircase." Clary looked up to see Aline and Kaelie taking a seat on the grass beside her.

Clary rolled her eyes.

"How does news even travel that fast?" She asked.

They shrugged. "Magic?" Aline said.

They all ate their lunch and soon everyone else in their group joined them.

"So I see you guys are all lovey dovey again." Will observed as Jace was sitting next to Clary and had his arm around her shoulders while kissing her neck softly.

"Well, you are correct." Jace mumbled into Clary's neck.

Then his lips met hers.

"Get a room, you too!" Said Sebastian.

And for once after so long, too long. Every one of them was happy.

* * *

**Well, guys... This story is coming to an end..  
**

**I'm sorry this chapter was waaayyy shorter than usual. I just got really stuck... And I got an idea for the epilogue!**

**Minimum of 5 new reviews then I'll post the Epilogue! Since I'm writing it right now! ;)**

**If anyone has suggestions they're welcome!**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


End file.
